Psychic Prophet Vatigan
Vatigan is a RED Spy Freak created by UrbanTheProfessional. Biography Vatigan was born about the time Imperium took over Mannhattan (mvm_mannhattan) into a religious order that was founded to explore the power of the human mind, and seeks to raise powerful psychics to teach these them to help other people with their god given powers. Vatigan was born unnaturally stronger than the other generic psychics, learning and mastering powers, teachings, and new abilities much faster than the other initiates. When he became of age, he was given the power of foresight and ascended to the rank of a Psychic Prophet within his Order. Now being one with the Psychic Prophets bound as a counsel to protect the world from Evil Forces, he now journeys on a personal quest to rid the world of true evil presences, from evil humans to demonic entities. Seeing the good that Hiro seeks to bring about and stand against Imperium, Vatigan has joined forces with Hiro for whenever he is not currently cleansing evil forces on his own time. As of now, he is also occasionally forced into fighting other Psychic Prophets who are mysteriously delving into the darker sides of psychic power, including but not limited to: Pacts with Demons, Raising the Dead, and far worse to kill and to cause devastation. As much as it pains him to do so, he now has to begin cleansing his fellow Prophets before they become a major threat. Appearance Vatigan is an "unmasked" RED Spy model, wearing a Janissary Ketche, a Spectre's Spectacles and an Exorcior. Personality and Behavior Vatigan is a gentleman to anyone he meets, unless he is trying to cleanse them. Though he is very serious about his goals, that doesn't mean he drops his professional composure completely in a fight. Both compassionate, and a good Samaritan to innocents, this is certainly a man you want to helped by if in a struggling situation. But beware if you are his foe, he can be quite merciless and relentless when necessary. Powers and Abilities * Telekinetic Mastery '''-- He is well known for his strong power of the mind, many of his commonly used abilities include: ** ''Telekinesis'' -- Lifting objects and people, then throwing them about with his mind into other objects, structures, or the ground. He can meditate to charge up a blast of mental force, the longer he does so, the more powerful the blow. And he can stop high speed projectiles in mid flight, but cannot return-to-sender. ** ''Telepathy'' -- Communication through his mind to others through thoughts. ** ''Levitation'' -- Vatigan frequently has so much excess energy, that he levitates in place of walking to be more evasive and fly faster than average running speeds. ** ''Teleportation'' -- Only in dire circumstances or for quick travel, he can teleport vast distances at the expense of a a lot of energy with each use, increasing in cost with greater distance. * '''Healing -- Able to heal the wounds of himself or others, but the greater the wound, the more required energy to entirely regenerate. * Creating and Bending Light -- Able to create orbs of light to detonate and temporarily blind foes, or to provide light in dark areas. Faults and Weaknesses * Powerful, but not always fast. Charging abilities can often leave him exposed to counter-attacks. * Though he can unleash powerful blasts of Psychic Energy, he he lacks an effective counter-attack of his own. He can quickly defend himself, but that's as good as it gets. * If in Combat for very prolonged periods of time, expending tons and tons pf his Mental energy in quick successions can leave him exhausted. Ominous signs of such exhaustion are headaches, and a heavier sign is when he stops levitating to recharge energy faster. * Because he is unarmed, if he is heavily exhausted he will become very vulnerable to attacks unless he can hide for long enough to recharge energy. * Healing himself takes time, and drains energy the longs time he takes to do so, which can become an annoying predicament when fighting a powerful foe like himself. * The light he creates doesn't burn foes like the sun can, so this ability is more utility than anything else he uses in his arsenal. Trivia Category:RED Team Category:Spies Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Angelic Category:Glass Cannons